1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the hydrocarbon industry. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus and methods for measuring streaming potentials resulting from pressure transients in an earth formation traversed by a borehole. This invention also relates to manners of making determinations regarding earth formation characteristics as a result of streaming potential measurements. One such characteristic is the permeability of the formation at different depths thereof, although the invention is not limited thereto.
2. State of the Art
The history with respect to the possibility of making streaming potential measurements in a downhole formation is a long one. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,746, (1947) Doll suggested that vigorous vibration of a downhole apparatus in a borehole could generate pressure oscillations and fluid movement relative to the formation which in turn could give rise to measureable streaming potentials due to an electrokinetic potential phenomenon. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,017, (1957) Doll suggested methods for investigating the permeabilities of earth formations by observing the differences in phase between periodic pressure waves passed through the formations and potentials generated by the oscillatory motion of the formation fluid caused by these pressure waves. Conversely, a periodically varying electric current was suggested to be used to generate oscillatory motion of the formation fluid, which in turn generated periodic pressure waves in the formation. Measurements were to be made of the phase displacement between the generating and the generated quantities and a direct indication of the relative permeability of the formation thereby obtained.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,085, to A. Semmelink, entitled, “Apparatus For Well Logging By Measuring And Comparing Potentials Caused By Sonic Excitation”, (1971) the application of low-frequency sonic energy to a formation surface was proposed so as to create large electrokinetic, or streaming, pulses in the immediate area of the sonic generator. In accordance with the disclosure of that patent, the electrokinetic pulses result from the squeezing (i.e. the competition of viscosity and inertia) of the formation, and the streaming potential pulses generate periodic movements of the formation fluid relative to the formation rock. The fluid movement produces detectable electrokinetic potentials of the same frequency as the applied sonic energy and having magnitudes at any given location directly proportional to the velocity of the fluid motion at that location and inversely proportional to the square of the distance from the locus of the streaming potential pulse. Since the fluid velocity was found to fall off from its initial value with increasing length of travel through the formation at a rate dependent in part upon the permeability of the formation rock, it was suggested that the magnitude of the electrokinetic potential at any given distance from the pulse provided a relative indication of formation permeability. By providing a ratio of the electrokinetic potential magnitudes (sinusoidal amplitudes) at spaced locations from the sonic generator, from which electrokinetic skin depth may be derived, actual permeability can in turn be determined.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,944, (1984) Chandler suggested a stationary-type borehole tool and method for determining formation permeability. The borehole tool includes a pad device which is forced into engagement with the surface of the formation at a desired location, and which includes means for injecting fluid into the formation and electrodes for measuring electrokinetic streaming potential transients and response times resulting from the injection of the fluid. The fluid injection is effectively a pressure pulse excitation of the formation which causes a transient flow to occur in the formation. Chandler suggests a measurement of the characteristic response time of the transient streaming potentials generated in the formation by such flow in order to derive accurate information relating to formation permeability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,001 (1996), Wong proposed a process and apparatus for measuring at finite frequency the streaming potential and electro-osmotic induced voltage due to applied finite frequency pressure oscillations and alternating current. The suggested apparatus includes an electromechanical transducer which generates differential pressure oscillations between two points at a finite frequency and a plurality of electrodes which detect the pressure differential and streaming potential signal between the same two points near the source of the pressure application and at the same frequency using a lock-in amplifier or a digital frequency response analyzer. According to Wong, because the apparatus of the invention measures the differential pressure in the porous media between two points at finite frequencies close to the source of applied pressure (or current), it greatly reduces the effect of background caused by the hydrostatic pressure due to the depth of the formation being measured.
Despite the long history and multiple teachings of the prior art, it is believed that in fact, prior to field measurements made in support of instant invention, no downhole measurements of streaming potential transients in actual oil fields have ever been made. The reasons for the lack of actual implementation of the proposed prior art embodiments are several. According to Wong, neither the streaming potential nor the electro-osmotic measurement alone is a reliable indication of formation permeability, especially in formations of low permeability. Wong states that attempts to measure the streaming potential signal with electrodes at distances greater than one wavelength from each other are flawed since pressure oscillation propagates as a sound wave and the pressure difference would depend on both the magnitude and the phase of the wave, and the streaming potential signal would be very much lower since considerable energy is lost to viscous dissipation over such a distance. In addition, Wong states that application of a DC flow to a formation and measurement of the response voltage in the time domain will not work in low permeability formations since the longer response time and very low streaming potential signal is dominated by drifts of the electrodes' interfacial voltage over time. Thus, despite the theoretical possibilities posed by the prior art, the conventional wisdom of those skilled in the art (of which Wong's comments are indicative) is that useful streaming potential measurements are not available due to low signal levels, high noise levels, poor spatial resolution, and poor long-term stability. Indeed, it is difficult to obtain pressure transient data with high spatial resolution as the borehole is essentially an isobaric region. The pressure sensor placed inside the borehole cannot give detailed information on the pressure transients inside the formation if the formation is heterogeneous. To do so, it is necessary to segment the borehole into hydraulically isolated zones, a difficult and expensive task to perform. Further, it will be appreciated that some of the proposed tools of the prior art, even if they were to function as proposed, are extremely limited in application. For example, the Chandler device will work only in drilled boreholes prior to casing and requires that the tool be stationed for a period of time at each location where measurements are to be made. Thus, the Chandler device cannot be used as an MWD/LWD (measurement or logging while drilling) device, is not applicable to finished wells for making measurements during production, and cannot even be used on a moving string of logging devices.